1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of apparel and accessory hangers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the field of hanging racks which are adapted to simultaneously suspend a plurality of ties or belts, and to the field of standing racks which are adapted to simultaneously suspend a plurality of jewelry items.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art spiral tie rack is shown in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,378, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. In an exemplary embodiment of the ""378 patent, the rack includes a central pole defining a periphery and having first and second axial ends, a hook, rotatable connection means for connecting the hook to the first end of the central pole in a relatively rotatable manner, and apparel supporting means for supporting a plurality of apparel items at circumferentially spaced positions around the central pole. The apparel supporting means include a plurality of support arms rigidly connected to the periphery of the central pole. The support arms are arranged so as to spiral at least partly around the central pole between the first and second axial ends thereof.
The related art is also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,141,453, 3,872,973, 2,459,417, 1,926,636, 1,308,253, 831,510, 338,288, and German published Application DE 3339740 A1, all of which are incorporated by reference herein. In particular, the ""453 patent shows an earring display rack having a plurality of outwardly extending spokes with notches formed therein. The ""973 patent shows a hanging rack for neckties in which a plurality of hanger members are mounted and retained in stacked relation on a straight vertical portion of a support rod. The ""417 patent shows a necktie rack which may be alternately supported on a shelf or a rod. The ""636 patent shows a bracket supported rack having revolvably mounted arms which can be used to display neckties. The ""253 patent reveals a holder which can be alternately supported by a floor or joist, or by other horizontal or overhead supports. The ""510 patent reveals a display fixture which may be alternately configured to hang from a rod or to stand on a tripod. The ""288 patent shows a clothes drier which can be removably secured to a stove-top. The ""740 published application shows a hanging decoration with stacked support segments that can swivel and lock at predetermined angular positions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spiral rack which facilitates quick and easy access to any one of a plurality of personal accessories such as ties, belts, or other items of apparel or jewelry.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spiral tie and accessory rack which facilitates manufacture by combining a plurality of substantially identical pole segments to form a unitary central pole structure which carries personal accessory support arms and which is rotatably carried by an elongate supporting core.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spiral tie and accessory rack which is convertible between a hanging configuration and a table top configuration.
In one respect the invention relates to a rack for supporting personal accessories. The rack includes: a base ring having a coupling member at one end thereof; a middle connector having a first end provided with a first coupling member that mates with the coupling member of the base ring, and a second end provided with a second coupling member; an endpiece connector having a first end provided with a coupling member that mates with the second coupling member of the middle connector, and a second end provided with a core receiving portion; an elongate core having a first end received and held by the core receiving portion of the endpiece connector, and a second end; a plurality of annular pole segments, each of the pole segments carrying at least one personal accessory support arm that includes a free end, wherein the pole segments are rotatably received on the elongate core in a stacked manner; a stop member connected to the second end of the elongate core in such a manner that the pole segments are disposed on the elongate core between the endpiece connector and the stop member; and interlocking means, provided on the pole segments, for rotationally interlocking the pole segments together in a such a manner that the free ends of the personal accessory support arms spiral at least partly around the elongate core.
In another respect the invention relates to a rack which includes: a base ring; an elongate core; connecting means interconnecting the base ring and the elongate core; and a plurality of annular pole segments, each of the pole segments carrying two diametrically opposed personal accessory support arms that each include a free end, wherein the pole segments are rotatably received on the elongate core in a stacked manner so that the free ends of the support arms spiral at least partly around the elongate core; and wherein the rack is configured as a standing rack which is supported on the base ring, and wherein the elongate core extends upwardly from the base ring.
In yet another respect, the invention relates to a rack which includes: a base ring; an elongate core; connecting means interconnecting the base ring and the elongate core; and a plurality of annular pole segments, each of the pole segments carrying at least one personal accessory support arm that includes a free end, wherein the pole segments are rotatably received on the elongate core in a stacked manner so that the free ends of the support arms spiral at least partly around the elongate core; and wherein the rack is configured as a convertible rack which is adapted to be supported by the base ring in a plurality of mounting configurations selected from the group consisting of a standing configuration, a rod mounting configuration, and a wall-mounting configuration.
The invention will, however, be best understood by a review of the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: